


Where Wolves Lie

by xXWormXx



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Sefer Shmuel | Book of Samuel
Genre: Battle, Bible, Bloody, Gen, Poetic, Suicide, Symbolism, War, Wolves, blood blood and blood, lamb - Freeform, lots of blood, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWormXx/pseuds/xXWormXx
Summary: The king sprints through the dark, chasing prey, and not knowing the wolf inside.
Kudos: 1





	Where Wolves Lie

The screams of agony.

The wailing for mercy.

The sound of blood plopping on the ground…

_ Drip… _

Plop.

_ Drip… _

Plop.

_ Drip… _

Plop.

Oozing and churning, like a river dyed with scarlet, are just familiar sounds he hears every day…

The wails,

The shrieks,

The gnashing of his teeth.

He pounces on his prey, and his fur ruffled in madness. The wolf inside, the wolf of Benjamin, the wolf Jacob had blessed his tribe long ago, it's nothing but natural instinct.

Through the shadows, through his darkest nights, the voices of the wolves came and go telling him,

_ You are us _

_ You are you _

_ And us are you mangled in your destiny _

They nagged and bit his sides whenever they rose upon him, agitating him, infuriating him. Their teeth sunk into his flesh, and their mockery slashed at him like a whip onto one's cattle.

_ Hail the king! _

_ Hail the king! _

_ One who thinks so foolishly! _

Their mocks may pierce him, but he stood his place firm as ever. He wouldn't give up on his life, his destiny. No, no matter what his past may tell him. The shadows of his rebuke crawled beneath his skin, but he didn't allow it to cross his path. It's the ice in his veins he allowed.

Oh, how his body grew colder and colder when the wolves tore more of his flesh. And how his mind fell farther and farther from the face of reality. Blood, fear, and wrath seemed to be the only answer for everything. The soothing music composed by a lamb couldn't pursue his dark spells like it had used to, for the wolves had chased the lamb back.

The spear, the shaft in his hand, easy and slick in his palms, it pointed the target of his prey. The tooth of the shaft dug into the meat he pounced upon, and it splattered and sent a wave of blood to drink in midair as it glazed his tongue and sprinkled his chops.

He clawed the prey he needed to kill for a purpose, but the lamb he eyed and despised strangled him. The peculiar lamb hinted at a future of darkness and shadows he had to get rid of. Sometimes it would yawn and show rows of teeth aligned, waiting to chomp on something. It even prowled and attacked his own prey he lived on. 

He ate up the prey he caught, but he didn't care less about playing with food…

Down the spiral he launched himself in, hunting down the lamb, for no purpose or reason, but it's the coiled bitterness and envy within him tempting. The lamb shone brighter and brighter through the spiral spiraling in darkness. As for him, his sight became darker and darker. Blind and frustrated, he pressed forward with the glow of the lamb shift-shaping into,

_ A lion… _

_ A king… _

His paws led him to nowhere, and the sight of its golden fur vanished in the blanket of darkness. Lost. Lost in his mind. Lost in his world.

The screams returned as he sprinted. The wails of sorrow and agony hovered him. The shallow shrieks and sobs echoed at every corner and swallowed his ears.

Screams

Shrieks

Cries

_ Everywhere. _

Sobs.

Shouts.

Voices.

_ Yet distant. _

Scrapes.

Cuts.

Yelps.

_ All at once. _

And then-

He flung his eyes open, gasped, and sucked the air of the earth. Saul's gaze, wide as an owl, darted in every direction to regain his thoughts. His moment of unconsciousness fell through the pit of his memories he wouldn't glance back. No, he couldn't, for there was no turning back.

His hand, gripped on the sword plunged into his stomach, he thrust it harder, easing it through his flesh. The cold prick of the metal slid through his body without reluctance as it reached the other side setting itself free. All memory left of him, the memories that have haunted him for his entire reign, vanished as he wished.

The shrieks of war, the screams of the dying, and the wails of sorrow silenced. At last, peace.

The king toppled over on his scarlet puddle and went limp. He choked on the blood curdling in his throat while it sputtered out of his mouth. It drizzled to his beard and met his flesh spilling onto the grass. His eyes rolled, his body retracted, his hands released from the sword, and he gave out one more heave before the world faded. Then a silence…

He laid among the grounds of bloodshed and fury. The weapons of war surrounded him, reminding his legacy of failure and waste from the flame within him.

The prey won, but the predator rotted. The grass of Gilboa brushed the remains of his body with the subtle breeze pressing the flakes of his blood drying. And there he laid where wolves lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, my first post, hope you guys enjoyed it ♡♡♡
> 
> Got inspired quickly to write this from some mellow music I've been listening 😳😔💓
> 
> Excuse the sloppiness of the story, I wrote it just now at like 1 am in the morning because of my burst of inspiration to write this. I have always seen Saul being represented as a wolf who hunts David, the lamb, who becomes a lion, a king of his pride (kingdom). It's an interesting representation of their story to take on, and I think I went overboard with the blood in this story, oops.
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned for more of these David-related fanfics once I pump out some more 😔💓💓


End file.
